The invention generally relates to a base or stand for elevating a given electronic apparatus and not only that but, more particularly, to a ventilating base which operatively couples with the given electronic apparatus so as to service or augment service of waste-heat removal within the electronic apparatus by means of air moving equipment built-in to the ventilating base.
In an alternative use of the invention, it is set on the ventilation vents on the sloping backside of a television cabinet, above the picture tube, and while there suctions a current of air through the television's cooling vents by virtue of being set on top there.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.